


Irregular Galaxies

by romancered



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ben Solo almost turns to the dark, Ben is a pillar of self control, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Good Parent Han Solo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Padawan Rey, Rey pines for her master, The Force Ships It, but doesn't, or does he?, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romancered/pseuds/romancered
Summary: “I think I finally understand why the old Jedi were against forming attachments,” he says, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I too would tear this galaxy apart if it meant keeping you safe.”Her eyes flutter shut as she savors the warmth of his touch.“Master…”“Please, Rey,” he all but begs, “call me Ben.”---Jedi Master Ben Solo had never known temptation – until he met Rey from Nowhere.Young Scavenger Rey from Nowhere had never known belonging – until she met Ben Solo.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo hates sand. Young scavenger Rey finds something other than spare parts in the desert.

_Jakku_

_5 years ago_

“Luke, there’s nothing around for _miles,_ ” Ben nearly shouts, making sure his uncle hears just how disgruntled he is. “Only sand,” he says, nose scrunched in disgust, as he surveys the planet he’s found himself on.

“I hate sand,” he adds for a good measure.

Luke’s voice crackles through Ben’s comm device.

“You wanted me to send you on a mission so you could prove you were ready to be a Master. Well, you’re on your own now. Surely you can complete your task and figure out a way to get off Jakku without my help.”

“I said I wanted a mission, not to get stranded on this junkyard of a planet that’s nothing but sand and scorching heat! I’ll die of thirst before I even come upon a living thing.”

“Don’t you have your canteen with you?”

Ben presses his lips together, swallowing back a curse. Leave it to Luke to ask the only question Ben hoped he wouldn’t ask.

“I do… But I drank all my water.”

A short silence follows his admission. Ben feels like a damn fool for doing something as stupid as drinking his entire water supply in one sitting; he can practically feel his master’s disappointment, even though Luke is systems away.

Luke sighs. He sounds more exasperated than disappointed when he speaks.

“Ben Solo, you’re a Jedi, aren’t you? You may not have water or a general sense of direction, but you do have the Force. Even on Jakku,” he adds, amusement coloring his voice. “And the Force will always guide you where you need to go, if you let it.”

Ben stays quiet for a moment as he contemplates his master’s advice.

“I understand.”

“Excellent. Then I expect to see you back at the Temple soon. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you, Luke.”

“Oh, and Ben? One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Until you finish your training, it’s Master Luke.”

With that, the call disconnects.

_Your master thinks you’re a fool. Incapable of accomplishing anything without his guidance._

Ben feels goosebumps spreading across his skin, hairs standing on end. The voice doesn’t even surprise him anymore, it’s become more of a background noise he can’t tune out.

That doesn’t mean he likes it.

“Quiet,” Ben growls, temper flaring despite his effort to remain calm.

He takes one more look at the vast desert stretching all around him before he plops down onto the sand.

He quickly jumps back up when his backside starts burning.

“Ow! Hot! Hot!” He glowers as he dusts himself off. “I hate sand.”

He takes off his Jedi robe and folds it into a makeshift seat, before slowly lowering into a cross-legged position when he’s sure his butt won’t suffer any long-term damage.

Ben steadies his breathing and allows the Force to take over – at first by dancing on the edge of his consciousness, then by slowly enveloping him whole until the living world becomes nothing more than a whisper. At least there’s a plus side to Jakku being such a desolate place – it’s very easy to concentrate and focus on the Force.

He searches for the nearest sign of life, but life itself is so sparse here that even the Force feels weaker.

Then, suddenly, he sees it – a shining beacon in the Force. A living being so full of life and energy he’s surprised he didn’t sense it as soon as he landed on the planet. Whatever it is, it’s far away, but Ben is so intrigued he decides to make the journey.

Two hours later he passes out between the dunes – like a fool – letting the unforgiving Jakku sun get the last word.

**-**

Thirst wakes her up.

Thirst and heat.

Rey is used to Jakku weather. It is, after all, all she has ever known – but this year is different. The heat is, more often than not, unbearable. It makes her feel like she’s suffocating, wishing she could jump out of her own skin in search of relief. 

It’s one of those mornings.

Her robes are of little use to her. Even though white is more effective at reflecting the sunlight, Rey still feels like she’s stepped into an oven. For a moment, she wishes she could get as far away as possible from Jakku. Despite the temperature of her surroundings, the idea makes her insides go cold. 

She can’t leave yet. Not until they come back. 

It takes her nearly ten hours to finish exploring an abandoned star destroyer; by the time she decides to head back to Niima Outpost with a sack full of trading items on her back, the sun is getting lost under the horizon.

Completely on an impulse, Rey decides to stop for a moment and take in the beauty of the horizon in front of her. She rarely takes time to admire all the colors that splay across the Jakku sky, and there seem to be tens, if not hundreds, of hues ranging from blazing red to soothing lilac. For some colors, Rey can’t even think of an appropriate name.

If she didn’t stop to look at the sky, she doubts she would ever hear the quiet moans coming from somewhere behind the dunes. With piqued curiosity Rey hops off her speeder and, staff in hand, heads in the direction of the sounds. 

She finds him lying face-down in the sand, his hair splayed around his head like a black halo. She is hesitant to approach him at first, so she slowly pokes his thigh with her staff, feeling a pang of relief when he lets out another quiet moan. 

Slowly, she kneels by his side and carefully tries to turn him on his back. As much as she wishes she could simply shake him awake, she knows she shouldn’t in case he suffered a head injury.

He doesn’t make it easy for her. Rey deduces that there must be a pillar of a man hiding under many layers of cream-colored clothing, seeing as how she nearly pulls a muscle trying to turn him on his side.

Lying in the blazing sun certainly did its damage on him. Judging by his colorless lips, sickly paleness, and beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, Rey can tell he’s suffered a heat stroke. In his brief lucid moment, he looks into her eyes, seemingly trying to focus all his energy into asking a single question.

His voice is hoarse. “Who are you?” 

By the time Rey recovers enough to answer, he’s already blacked out again.

Rey stares at his lifeless body, dumbfounded. She looks around, taking in the miles of desert surrounding them, feeling unsure of what to do. After sitting by his side for a few long moments, she decides the best course of action is to head to the Outpost and find someone there to take care of him. After all, how is she supposed to nurse this man back to health when she barely has enough food and water for herself? 

And, more importantly, why should she? 

The Outpost is far too quiet. On most days it bustles with life, especially in the evenings when everyone comes back from their scavenging trips and tries to trade their items for portions. It’s eerily quiet tonight, and Rey stops dead in her tracks. 

A group of Stormtroopers has gathered by the Concession Stand. They talk amongst themselves, blasters hanging loosely off their belts, and Rey quickly decides to get away as soon as possible. 

She hopes they won’t hear her speeding off; she really doesn’t want to get involved with the First Order right now. 

She finds him in the exact same place she left him twenty minutes ago. He looks peaceful, and, Rey thinks, a little dead.

She sighs. Even with her indecisiveness, she feels somewhat guilty, and maybe - just maybe - responsible for this man. 

“Onto the speeder with you, I guess.”

-

“I’ll get more portions in the morning. You’ll probably be hungry when you wake up, and I have barely enough food for one person, but I didn’t want to risk getting stopped by those Stormtroopers.”

She casts a quick look over her shoulder to the corner where she sat the mystery man down.

“Great,” Rey sighs. “Now I’m talking to myself.”

She gets lost in thought as she prepares her dinner, but she quickly snaps out of it when she hears a blunt thud. Startled, she nearly drops her quarter portion. 

When she turns, she finds him lying on the floor, cheek pressed against the ground. Realizing he must have slid off the wall and smacked his head on the ground while she wasn’t looking, Rey frowns.

Hopefully, she won’t accidentally kill him. That would be ironic, considering she brought him along to help him. 

The hit does _something_ to him though – he was unconscious just seconds ago, but when Rey tries to get him to drink some water, he suddenly comes to and begins gulping it down furiously.

“Okay, okay,” she says, gently pulling the bottle away from him. “I know you’re thirsty, but we have to save some for tomorrow.”

Rey isn’t sure if she’s imagining things, but it seems like he nods in response. Then his head falls on her shoulder and he’s out like a light again.

Rey would never admit it, but sharing space with another being feels nice. She’s lived alone for so long, she's forgotten what it’s like to hear someone else’s breathing in the middle of the night. 

She tosses and turns in her cot for what seems like hours. Against her better judgment, she worries about him. Whenever his breathing gets too shallow, she checks if he’s still alive. She’s pretty sure his fever has also calmed down a little bit, which is a good sign. It means he will probably wake up tomorrow.

A small, traitorous voice inside her head tells her that her life will never be the same after he wakes up. 


	2. I Can Fix Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally meets his rescuer. She's not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ben and Rey meeting unfolds; we also get a glimpse of their relationship as master and padawan. They think they're much more professional than they actually are *face palms*

_Jakku_

_5 years ago_

Ben wakes up with a throbbing head; mouth and throat dry as the desert he’s found himself in.

He’s weak – that much he can tell – arms giving out when he tries to prop himself up onto his elbows. His back protests at the movement, but he guesses that’s because he spent the last couple of hours sleeping on a mat so thin, he might as well have slept on the ground.

He doesn’t notice the girl crouched in the corner, watching his every move with laser-like precision, until she shifts slightly to the side.

Ben instantly recognizes her as the girl who found him in the desert. The only thing he remembers is her face hovering above his, eyes wide and curious. He’s about to thank her for saving his life, but his eyes land on her hands and the object she’s holding.

He sits up with more force than necessary, and she jerks back in surprise, like a frightened animal.

“Where did you get that?” he demands. “Didn’t anyone teach you not to steal? That doesn’t belong to you.”

She narrows her eyes at him. “I didn’t steal it!” she shoots back, defensive.

She examines his lightsaber with what can only be described as longing, and Ben relaxes once he decides she isn’t a threat.

“I didn’t steal it,” she repeats, earnest. She looks up at him with an intensity he can’t describe. “It called out to me.”

He nearly chokes on his spit. “It… called out to you?”

She nods.

Ben’s so confused, he can barely form a sentence. He takes in the girl’s appearance, trying to find any reason why his lightsaber would call out to her.

Child-like buns perched on top of her head, traces of dirt smeared on her face, tattered clothes hanging from her skinny frame – none of it makes any sense.

She’s a scavenger.

A nobody.

Why would his lightsaber call out to _her_?

Tentatively, she extends her arm and offers him the lightsaber.

“Are you a Jedi?” she asks as he turns the lightsaber in his hands, inspecting it for damage.

Ben chooses his words carefully. “I… I will be. Once I complete the quest my master gave me.”

Her eyes widen at that. In the blink of an eye, she’s kneeling in front of him, all fear forgotten. She looks at him with a mix of awe and newly found respect, like he’s some kind of hero she could only dream of meeting.

It’s the first time anyone’s ever looked at him like that.

“So, the Jedi were real,” she says softly, more to herself than to him.

Ben nods. “It’s true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It’s all true.”

“I thought it was all a myth.” She pauses. “Wait, if you’re still out there, why doesn’t anyone know that you exist?”

“The First Order wants to destroy whatever’s left of the Jedi religion. They’re already looking for us.”

The girl frowns. “Couldn’t you fight back?”

“A handful of students and an old man against an empire. Doesn’t sound like a battle that can be won.”

She sits back on her heels, clearly disappointed by what she’s learned.

“What’s your name?” Ben asks.

She’s taken aback by the question, like she isn’t used to people asking her that, but quickly masks her surprise.

“I’m Rey.”

“Rey who?”

Something flickers in her eyes – pain, desperation – but it’s gone when she blinks.

“Just Rey.”

Ben nods, feeling a pang of empathy for her. At the same time, he feels silly for thinking this girl would have a legacy to speak of.

“And you? What’s your name?” she asks.

“Ben.”

Rey cocks an eyebrow. “Ben who?” she parrots his own question.

Ben’s lips quirk upwards.

She’s got spunk.

“Just Ben.”

She seems clever enough to piece his entire family history together in an instant if he told her his last name, so he decides to remain just Ben for now.

If she’s unsatisfied with his answer, she doesn’t show it.

“You said you were on a quest.”

“That’s right.”

“What is it?”

“I’m looking for someone – a friend of my master. Maybe you’ve heard of him. Lor San Tekka.”

Rey shakes her head. “I don’t really talk to people around here, sorry.”

“He lives in Tuanul,” Ben supplies.

Rey snorts. “Tuanul? That’s on the other side of the Kelvin Ravine. Good luck getting there without a speeder or a ship.”

“I have a ship.” Ben smugly crosses his arms over his chest. “The fastest in the galaxy, as a matter of fact… but the motivator broke down.”

“Sounds like a piece of junk to me.”

“It’s not – you know what? I’m not going to fight with a teenage girl about this.”

“Do you know how to fix the motivator?” she challenges.

“Even if I did, I don’t have the proper tools.”

“I could do it,” she offers, taking both by surprise. “I can fix anything.”

“You would do that?”

Rey smiles. She's no longer the prey; now she's a hunter.

“Sure. For a price.”

_Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Temple_

_Now_

He feels her presence through the Force even before he sees her.

She is running towards him, staff in hand, face stretched into a toothy grin.

The anxiety he’s felt since leaving D’Qar increases tenfold.

By the time he disembarks the Falcon, Rey’s already made the distance to the small clearing he landed on. She’s practically buzzing with excitement, Force coiling itself around her as she throws herself at him.

“Ben! Finally, you’re back.”

Not even the restrictive ways of the Jedi life she’s been living for the past five years have managed to put out the spark of life that resides in her.

She feels small and fragile in comparison to his large frame, but her arms are strong as they wrap around his midriff.

Ben lets out a laugh despite himself. He lowers his voice so only she’d hear. “Hey, keep it down. You know Luke would throw a fit if he heard you calling me that.”

Rey takes a guilty step back and clears her throat, suddenly remembering their roles.

“Right, yes. Of course, Master.”

She hardly sounds sincere, and Ben snorts as they slowly make their way towards the huts.

“How was your trip?”

“Oh, you know, bureaucratic.”

She’s obviously not satisfied with his sparse answer. She presses on. “Did you see your parents?”

Ben winces. “I did. My mother sends her regards. Dad sent you a new blaster even though I told him a hundred times you have a lightsaber now.”

Rey’s eyes light up.

“A new blaster? Give it to me,” she commands and promptly sticks out her hand.

He raises an eyebrow at that.

She raises one in return. “What, you think I’ll beg for it? Han sent it to me, it’s mine!”

For a moment he contemplates fighting her on the issue, but he knows better after spending half a decade with her and her attitude.  
  
He acquiesces and hands her the blaster in question with a heavy sigh.

“You’re impossible.”

Her smug smile is as good an admission as any.

Ben decides to divert her attention away from his parents.

“How are the younglings doing?”

Rey is too busy inspecting her blaster to look at him as she answers. “We’ve made some progress since you left. Master Luke and I taught them new forms, and we’ve been going over some of the more challenging chapters of the texts.”

“And you? Did you learn the forms I showed you before I left?”

She avoids his eye, a mischievous smile playing on her lips – Ben immediately knows she’s spent the last five days slacking off.

“Why didn’t Luke keep track of your training?” Ben demands.

“He’s busy with the younglings! Besides, he’s not my master,” she quickly adds. “You are.”

“We’ll go over them first thing tomorrow morning. At dawn.”

Rey’s eyes widen at that. Never an early riser, she opens her mouth to argue, but the look on Ben’s face stops her. She finally seems to notice Ben’s posture - more tense than usual - and the creases on his forehead.

“Ben,” she says, not caring if Luke is around to hear, “what’s the matter? You don’t get angry over something silly as me missing a training.”

He stops walking and sighs.

“If I said it’s nothing, would you drop it?”

She places her hands on her hips.

“Not a chance.”

He stares at her for a long second, then turns on his heel and heads for the huts. “Come on then.”

She hurries after him, trying to catch up. “Where are we going?”

“I have to talk to Luke,” is all he says.

They find Luke training with Mae, a young Twi’lek girl and one of the newest members of the temple. A small training droid hovers in the air around them as Mae tries to deflect its blaster bolts with a newly crafted lightsaber. She’s wearing a battered old visor on her head, the same one Ben used to train in.

When he sees them approaching, Luke gestures with his hand and the droid shuts down. With no more blaster bolts to deflect, Mae removes her visor before bowing slightly when she spots Ben and Rey approaching.

“Master Solo.”

Ben greets her with a nod and a small smile.

“Go on, Mae, we’ll finish later,” Luke tells her.

When the girl is out of earshot, Luke turns to Ben.

“Ben, it’s good to have you back. Some of us,” Luke gives Rey a pointed look, “have been pretty restless since you left. Your padawan was so distracted while training, she nearly died. Twice.”

“Twice?” Ben asks, incredulous.

Luke nods. “Once while sparring with Tei, and once while meditating. She lost focus and nearly got crushed by a boulder.”

Rey, for her part, is shamelessly pretending like they aren’t talking about her. She sends Ben her most charming smile, hoping to assuage his temper. It somewhat works, so he just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to Luke.

“How’s Leia?” Luke asks. “Did she talk Han out of that smuggling job?”

Ben shakes his head. “He can’t be talked out of smuggling any more than he can be talked out of breathing. But that’s not what’s important right now. I have the information we’ve been looking for.”

Luke’s face darkens. “Come, let’s go inside.”

Rey takes a step forward, but Luke raises his hand, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Ben… Are you sure you want Rey to hear what you have learned?”

Ben and Rey’s eyes meet, and for a long moment, neither of them moves. He has no idea what he should do. Judging by the look on Rey’s face, he can tell she wants to reassure him, to let him know she trusts his judgment.

“It’s okay, master. If you want, I can wait out here.”

He mulls over her words for a moment, before shaking his head.

“No. You have every right to hear this. I won’t keep things from you.”

_Like your family kept secrets from you. Because they didn’t trust you not to turn to the dark._

Ben shakes his head, trying to keep the voice at bay.

Ben doesn’t enter Luke’s hut often, but every time he does, he’s reminded just how sparsely decorated it is. A small bed is nestled in the corner, and besides a spare robe, Ben can’t see any other personal belongings. His uncle really adheres to the modest way of Jedi living.

The room is small and empty, but it’s also blissfully warm, thanks to the fire crackling in the corner opposite Luke’s bed. Rey huddles close to it while Ben and Luke stand in the middle of the room.

“What did you learn?” Luke asks.

“The Resistance intelligence confirmed what we’ve been afraid of. These recent attacks by the First Order aren’t accidental. Snoke is looking for someone – a girl last seen on Jakku.”

Ben looks at Rey, who’s suddenly gone still.

“A girl strong in the Force.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Also, did anyone catch Adam Driver on SNL? He really gave us Reylos the rights we deserve <3 :')


End file.
